


Sleepless Nights

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Child Abuse, Cute Zayn, Depressed Zayn, F/M, M/M, Shy Zayn, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a life of fearing to sleep at his house due to a terrible home life, Zayn  winds up sleeping at the jock of the school's house more than he should. Liam never understood why the loner of the school needed his help, yet somehow was willing to let him sleep in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> original work: https://www.wattpad.com/story/42077493-sleepless-nights-ziam-au

Labels are something that people live with. It doesn't matter if you like them or not. If you agree with them or if you accept them. People are labeled no matter what. Whether it be by what they look like, how they act or what they like to do. You're basically born with a label.

Some are labeled black and white, some are labeled gay or straight, jock or geek -- it's something people are raised into. From media to peers, you're giving something. And, it's up to you whether or not you want to change it. Because, if you don't like your label, just start a new one for yourself.

Liam is labeled as a 'jock'. Despite him not being the most athletic person in the world, he does do boxing. He doesn't like football or basketball, he likes punching a bag and has gained a good label for doing this. He is aware that it can be dangerous and he doesn't care, because he's cool now.

Before, Liam wasn't the most popular guy ever. He had his close friends, Niall and Harry, but that was it. Shouldn't that be enough? It didn't feel like it. He wanted more and wasn't able to get it. He wanted people to like him and notice him. He craved the attention of people around.

Most would assume being a jock meant being a jerk. It's not always true, but there are times where Liam comes off as rude because of what he gained. He tries not to be the bad guy and wants to please those who are around. But, sometimes Liam knows that won't always happen. He has made fun of a few people, but hasn't everyone?

It wasn't like it was to their face. He just -- well, he did it behind their back and maybe that's just as bad. However, he didn't mean to. He wasn't thinking and he did regret it. Luckily, the kid didn't know and it's all good now. Liam's sweet most of the time and that's all that matters.

He helps people more than he hurts them. He helped his friend Harry when he was getting bullied and he helped his other friend Niall get his grades up. All his good should out weigh his bad, right? His mum always tells him to do what's right and he has done more right than wrong.

Sort of like now. Because, he saw a guy cheating on a test they were taking. Liam hates cheaters and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He sighed and tapped the girl's shoulder. She looked at him in confusion and he made a motion to the guy. She saw and gaped, covering her paper with her arm.

The guy wasn't pleased by this, but Liam is such a good citizen. He should honestly get an award for how amazing he is sometimes. Liam grinned and he finished his test. He got up and placed it face down on the teacher's desk. She nodded at him and he went back to his seat.

Liam saw class was almost over and sighed, slouching in his seat a little. He knew he had a few minutes left and just grabbed his book, figuring he can read until lunch. He grabbed out his book 'It's Kind of a Funny Story', then flipped to the page he was on.

Most people wouldn't think a guy like him would like to read. His label had made people assume things. But, he loves reading and always preferred it over anything else aside from boxing. And making out. He really liked making out. However, most guys probably do as well.

As he read, he could feel someone staring at him and looked in the corner of his eye to see a guy with black hair and golden skin staring at him. He didn't know the guy, all he knew was that he's in his class apparently. He shifted awkwardly in his seat and tried to focus on his book.

It was hard to focus, however, when a guy was staring at you. He felt so watched and couldn't keep his eyes reading the words on his book. He gave up and closed his book, deciding to read it at home. He turned and the guy quickly looked down and acted like he wasn't just staring at him.

Luckily, the bell rang and Liam got up in annoyance. Those few minutes were now wasted. He could have done many things in that time, but no. The guy with black hair distracted him. He huffed in annoyance and tossed his bag over his shoulder, heading to lunch.When he arrived to the cafeteria, he went to the table where Niall and Harry were sitting.

Liam grinned and he tossed his bag on the table, making his friends jump up at the loud sound. Harry glared,"Hey now, no need to toss things. We got your lunch, figured you would be a little late. The line is crazy today."

"Taco Tuesday?" Liam guessed and Niall nodded.

He told Liam,"Almost ran out of the soft shells. I love tacos, but people need to chill."

"You love tacos," Harry snickered childishly and elbowed his friend. "I love burritos."

A look of confusion covered both Liam and Niall's face as Harry bursted out laughing. Neither got the joke and just shrugged, going back to eating. Their friend was weird sometimes, but at least he's entertaining. Even if he can get a little awkward and laugh at his confusing jokes.

As Liam took a bite of his taco, he chewed questioningly and shook his head. He unfolded his taco and looked at Harry in disbelief. He tapped his hand down to get his attention and swallowed his food. "Excuse you, Styles. Where the hell is the sour cream?"

"I didn't know you like sour cream," He said awkwardly and reluctantly stood up when seeing his friend's expression. "Fine, I'll get your stupid sour cream. No need to get all diva on me, Mr.Payne In My Arse."

Liam chuckled in amusement and he watched as Harry got up and went to where the condiments were. Harry is a year younger than all the boys. He's in year eleven while Liam and Niall were both in year twelve. They didn't care that he was younger, considering it's only a year.

Sometimes Liam takes advantage of Harry's kindness, but he doesn't mean to. He's grown to be used to taking Harry for granted. Harry will do anything for people, meaning he would get up for them, let them copy his homework and so on. Liam knew this and yeah, he does use it for his own selfish reasons.

Niall knew this and he would give Liam those 'c'mon, don't do that' looks. But, he wouldn't step up and actually say anything. It's not like Liam does i a lot. Besides, Harry could say no if he wanted to. He just doesn't and so that means he doesn't care.

The boy returned and tossed some packets of sour cream to Liam. Liam thanked him and fixed up his taco, then took a bite. He nodded in approval and nearly moaned at the tasty goodness. His friends laughed lightly and ate their own tacos, making them also nearly moan.

As Liam continued eating, he felt those eyes on him again. The boy slowly looked around and frowned a little. He saw that guy from before staring at the table where Liam was at. Liam felt self-conscious as he ate, trying to focus his attention on his friends and not at the guy creeping on him.

But, the guy just wouldn't stop. Liam didn't feel scared or that much creeped out. Just confused. The guy looked 'normal'. He just had on a varsity jacket, white shirt and some skinny jeans. He didn't seem crazy or weird. He was sat alone, however, and had nothing with him.

He must have been staring too long, because he heard Niall ask,"Bro, what are you looking at?"

Before he could speak, the two friends were turning back in their seats and grimaced in sync when seeing he was staring at the guy. Harry hesitated as he looked at Niall and they both stayed quiet for a minute. Liam wanted to ask why, but they beat him to it.

"That guy is such a freak," Niall spoke up, shaking his head in disapproval. "He's so weird and is always staring at everyone. It's creepy as fuck."

Liam frowned as Harry nodded slowly,"Yeah, um. His name is Zayn? He's kind of 'punk' or whatever. Louis talked to him a few times, told me not to go around him too much."

His words nearly made Liam laugh. Louis is Harry's boyfriend. So, of course Harry would believe him. He's turning nineteen, having failed a grade and is in year twelve. Honestly, Louis had no right to judge anyone. But, Liam didn't want to say that. Harry is a snitch and would tell Louis and Liam and Liam fight enough as it is.

They're friends, don't get him wrong. Liam loves Louis to bits and they will always be there for each other. But, Louis is so rebellious and always gets himself into trouble. While Liam doesn't mind goofing around sometimes. However, he likes to be serious at least sometimes.

Despite this, he still found himself wondering if Louis and the guys are right. He glanced back and saw Zayn typing something on his phone Liam couldn't see well. Zayn looked up again and Liam quickly averted his eyes forward, seeing Niall and Harry playing an air hockey app on Harry's phone.

Honestly, he wanted to trust his friends. But, he also didn't want to see someone else being labeled for something that might not be true. Is Zayn really that much of a bad guy? So far, Zayn's been staring at him like a creep and that wasn't really normal. Liam didn't know what to believe, but he should trust his friends.

-

It was later that day and Liam had left from boxing class with sweat dripping down his forehead. His mum had picked him up and talked about some up coming boxing matches he was looking forward to. They weren't as dangerous considering he just turned seventeen and it was unsafe to go into matches with grown adults.

His mum and dad didn't mind him doing boxing. At first, his mum was skeptical and not wanting her 'baby' to get hurt. But, he promised he would be careful. He wasn't into boxing for the fighting (well, not just for the fighting). It's about studying and knowing your opponent and it's one on one, not a team sport.

When he told his parents this, they understood and now are very supportive. That's why his mum always picks him up and why they go to the matches. She loved to hear about the sport and when they parked in the driveway, they hung out together for a little at home and he told her what he learned.

After he showered, his mum suggested they went food shopping. He was such a mumma's boy. He wasn't afraid to admit it. He also could tell he's her favorite. No offense to his two sisters, but they're off in uni and he was the baby. He was his mum's little baby and proud to be.

That's why he was so cheeky when tossing goodies into the trolley when his mum wasn't looking. When she put some pasta in the trolley, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he grinned innocent. His mum tsked, but allowed it as she sighed and began trying to find some milk.

As she walked off, she asked Liam to get some sodas and he reluctantly did so. As he walked to the aisle, he felt his phone vibrate and smiled when seeing it was his girlfriend, Sophia. She texted, asking if he was going to the game later that week.

She's a cheerleader, but not those rude or stereotypical ones. She's peppy, but not annoyingly. They have dated for a few months and he feels in love. He hasn't said the words,but he feels like there's a chance they might start getting to that part of the relationship.

However, he doesn't like rushing and was always attached easily with people. So, it could just be him thinking he's in love when he's not. He's done that before in the past and it never ended well. Usually having his balls sore.

After replying 'we'll see' and adding a heart, he tucked his phone away. Liam went over to the soda spot and crouched down to look at the choices. He hummed and grabbed a case of Pepsi, tucking it under his arm. As he turned, he was surprised to see Zayn was grabbing a gallon of fruit punch.

Zayn felt someone staring and looked at Liam. He seemed surprised, but awkwardly glanced down. He timidly smiled and Liam hesitated,"Uh, hi."

"H-Hey," Zayn spoke quietly, eyes staring ahead with a small sigh.

At first, Liam was sure he was going to just walk off. But, then Liam decided to speak up,"Aren't you in my English class? You sit in the back, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Zayn's voice showed he didn't want to talk and Liam found that rude.

He grumbled,"Sorry, just wanted to make conversation."

"I don't want to talk," Zayn retorted, eye to the ground and avoiding Liam's.

It was then that Liam knew his friends were probably right. Zayn is really rude and he knew that now for sure. He's just trying to be nice and Zayn's not even looking at him. He rolled his eyes and just nodded, trying to walk away.

Liam cleared his throat,"Um, hello?"

"Sorry. Am I in your way?" Zayn stepped back as Liam slowly walked back and he seemed fidgety as he tightened his grip on the gallon in his hands.

Liam slowly shook is head and snapped,"Nah, you're fine."

Just like that, Zayn was rushing off and Liam furrowed his eyebrows. Yeah, the guys are right. Zayn is weird. Liam didn't want to be rude, but Zayn was acting strange and he couldn't help but feel like the guy is a little creepy and has no manners what's so ever.

He shook his head and walked to the line where he saw his mum.Liam put his case of soda down and helped unload the groceries on the conveyor belt. His mum looked relieved and Liam yawned, covering his mouth with his arm and was exhausted. He stepped back as his mum moved the trolley and Liam sneaked a snickers bar on the conveyor belt.

His mum tsked and Liam grinned at her. He was then annoyed when he saw Zayn timidly walking over with the fruit punch he had before, a few boxers of mac and cheese and some ramen noodles in his hands. It didn't seem very healthy. And, he didn't understand why Zayn was wearing a jacket, it was beaming hot in the store. Obviously he wasn't going to ask, though.

He saw Zayn placing the items down after putting the divider between to separate the groceries. As his mum bagged the groceries, Liam kept glancing at Zayn and saw him pulling out his money to be prepared to pay. He looked away when Zayn glanced at him.

Once his mum had put the groceries in the cart, Liam grabbed some of the bags and the case of sodas. However, Liam overheard the lady at the register saying,"That'll be seven pounds."

Zayn tensed and he mumbled sheepishly,"I -- I thought the mac and cheese was two for a dollar."

"That's only if you're a member. Do you have a membership card?" He slowly shook his head and she gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. It's seven pounds."

"I only have five," He said with a frown and he let out a shaky breath. "Okay, um, can you just --"

"Here," Liam's mum stepped up and pulled out a couple pounds from her wallet. She handed it to the lady and told her sweetly,"I'll pay for it."

Zayn was surprised as well as Liam. Liam told his mum with a mumble,"Mum, c'mon. He can just deal with it."

However, she narrowed her eyes at her son and paid for all of Zayn's food, rather than just paying for the difference. When he went to thank her, she just smiled and gave him a small pat on the back. Zayn looked like he was given life and grabbed his bag of food.

He thanked her once again, but Liam's mum waved a hand in dismissal. She smiled and Liam slowly walked behind his mum. He glanced back at where Zayn was smiling and holding his back of fattening foods. Liam didn't see why he got that disgusting food, but whatever.

When he got to the car, he saw his mum was looking at him in disapproval. He told her,"That guy is a freak, mum. You shouldn't have helped him like that."

"Liam James Payne," She smacked him lightly in the back of his head. "That's not how I raised you. He's obviously dealing with something. He's just a young boy like you. Don't you dare judge like that."

He wanted to argue, but knew his mum would just yell at him again. He sighed and nodded, placing the bags in the back of the car. He wanted to tell her that he's weird and always staring and on his own. But, he knew she wouldn't understand what he was thinking.

Instead, Liam closed the trunk of the car and saw his mum pushing the trolley to where others were placed. He turned and saw Zayn walking alone near the sidewalk. He had his head low and Liam wondered where his car was. Or maybe his parents car.

Before he could question anymore, his mum ushered him into the car and Liam reluctantly sat down in the seat. He saw his mum glance at him once more with a warning and Liam slouched, buckling up. He didn't feel like being yelled at for being rude, because to him, he wasn't rude.

Zayn is weird and Liam didn't care why. All he knew was the guy liked being alone, or apparently he does. And, he has a label as being a 'punk'. Not the pierced punks, just the attitude. Despite only speaking to him once, Liam knew he didn't care about Zayn and that he didn't want to care about him. However, Liam didn't know he will start to care soon.


	2. Chapter 2

When you're in school, you're forced to do things you don't want to do and it sucks. Liam hated that teachers sometimes took advantage of their power and like to push two people together despite it being obvious they don't like one another. It doesn't help, it just makes it worse sometimes.

Of course, they like to just ignore that and act like they fixed a problem that didn't need to be fixed. It's not like anyone is truly enemies in school. Most of the time, people fight over stupid things and assume shit. It's sort of funny in a sad way and Liam always like to believe it wouldn't happen to him.

Liam gets along with everyone or he at least ignores the people he's not fond of. Confrontation isn't the best for him. He handles it decently and tries to resolve problems, but other people in the world like to make problems worse. He never understood why a person would want to fight more, but he's seen it happen.

One time, his friend Louis and this guy named Nick got in a huge fight. Apparently the guy was flirting with Harry and Louis obviously wasn't pleased, considering they're dating. Liam told him to just let it go, but then Louis punched Nick in the face and it was a bloody match.

As much as Liam loves boxing, he hates actual fights and always cringes. The thought of being punched in the face without any warning is scary. Surely in boxing it is random, but the event is planned and you somewhat see it coming. In real life, you have no warning.

Maybe fights could be avoided if teachers and schools understood that when people don't like each other you shouldn't put them together. Cause, if Nick didn't sit next to Harry during his math class, maybe Nick wouldn't have flirted and then he wouldn't have had a broken nose.

Liam held back a chuckle at the memory and he shook his head a bit while waiting to get his worksheet. He never was one to get jealous. Which was weird, because he felt like he should be. He always thought he would be the jealous type. But, if a guy flirts with Sophia he would just laugh it off. If a footie player looked at her arse, he would just shrug it off and that didn't seem right.

However, he figured it was just part of his carefree personality. Sophia is beautiful, of course guys would think she's hot. Then again, shouldn't Liam not want other guys calling her sexy? He didn't really know. There's no rule book to life, maybe he's just more relaxed than other guys.

Liam chewed on his bottom lip and he took out his phone when the teacher wasn't looking. He saw his mum texted and asked if he had boxing today and he replied with a 'yeah', then tucked his phone away and rested his head as the teacher began writing something on the board.

Suddenly, she grinned and he was disgusted with the cheerful expression. However, Liam thanked the girl as he got a paper and he turned to give it to the person behind him. His eyes traveled to where he saw Zayn tapping his foot and wearing a varsity jacket again.

Zayn must have felt him staring, cause their eyes met and Liam quickly turned. It was like deja vu and he shook his head in frustration. Liam saw the directions on the paper and sighed in annoyance, but wrote his name at the top along with the date and class bell.

Their teacher said with a clap of her hands,"Alright, so get out your phones and look up the website that is at the top of the paper I gave you. It gives you directions on how to get to the website! There's some games and quizzes to take. Then, answer the questions that are listed as you go."

Liam rolled his eyes and looked a the paper. Sometimes teachers are so lazy. Just passing out papers and telling everyone to go on their phones and teach themselves. Aren't teachers meant to teach you? He snorted and typed in the website, wondering what grammar and punctuation had to do with what they were learning.

They were reading 'Great Expectations' and now they're suddenly learning when to use a comma? It's common sense. He grumbled under his breath and sneaked his headphones. If she wanted them on their phones, she should expect them to text and listen to music as well.

He put on some Justin Timberlake and nodded along to the songs he knew by heart. He had a thing for Justin Timberlake, he didn't know why. The man was just like an idol to him. But, he would never admit it. He would get teased a lot for that.

It was only minutes later when his jamming time was interrupted. Because, Liam frowned as he looked up when he heard their teacher ask loudly,"Zayn, are you not doing your work?"

Liam turned and saw Zayn sheepishly looking down at his paper. He looked exhausted, bags under his eyes and slightly pale despite having golden like skin. He didn't even have his phone out. He was just staring at his paper without a pencil or anything. It was probably annoying for a teacher to see that.

"I--I don't...have a phone," He admitted awkwardly and bit his bottom lip.

A few kids were snickering and Liam could of sworn he saw Zayn with a phone the other day. Seriously, though. Who doesn't have a phone? Zayn was probably just lying so he could get out of work. He seemed like the lazy badboy type.

As if reading his mind, his teacher even asked in disbelief,"You don't have a phone? I know you do. I saw you with it."

"It--It doesn't have internet." She didn't seem to believe him and Zayn groaned as he pulled out a battered flip phone and exclaimed,"It doesn't have internet, okay? Can I just take a zero? I really don't mind."

She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked around the room and said with a shrug,"Zayn, sit with Liam and work with him on the worksheet. I won't accept zeros in my classroom." Neither moved and she slammed her hand down,"Now, or you'll get detention."

A reluctant look formed on Zayn's face and he got his books, getting up. Liam glanced at him and moved his bag from the seat next to him. Zayn sat down and Liam grimaced slightly. He didn't want Zayn sitting with him, but it was just for one class so he decided to deal with it.

Luckily, their teacher didn't bother to make sure they were actually working. Zayn didn't even talk to him, he just kept his head down and pulled his hood over his head a little as if to hide himself. Liam scoffed internally, just shaking his head and finished up his work.

When class started ending, Liam wondered if Zayn would ever do his work. It seemed like he was just going to let himself fail and that didn't sound very smart in Liam's opinion. He felt his teeth dig in his bottom lip, wondering if he should ask if he wanted to use his phone. Liam didn't mind. He thinks Zayn is weird, but this is for his grade.

Liam hesitated and tapped his shoulder. He saw Zayn wince and let out a pained sound. Liam felt guilty as he quickly apologized,"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! You alright?"

"Mhm," Zayn sat up and he pinched his eyes shut in pain as rubbed his shoulder.

It seemed like he was a little banged up. Unless he just slept wrong, but Zayn seemed like he may be a little hurt underneath the jacket. Maybe he got into a fight. It seemed like he was the type to fight a lot outside of school. Not that Liam is trying to assume things, it just comes off that way.

Liam asked curiously,"Do you wanna do the assignment? We only have about five minutes left of class, but you can use my phone and get some done at least."

"I'm fine," Zayn waved him off and took out his phone to text someone, it seemed.

The phone was rather old. Probably a Nokia. It was a flip phone and looked like a dinosaur. Liam glanced at his own iPhone 6 and awkwardly scooted it away. He felt kind of bad considering he has a cool phone and Zayn's is all raggedy and doesn't even have 3G.

Liam asked in disbelief,"Why do you have a flip phone? It doesn't do anything."

"It calls and texts," Zayn shrugged sheepishly and pressed a button three times just to get to one letter. It seemed like a lot of work.

Liam rolled his eyes and said in an obvious tone,"Yeah, but you can't go on the internet or twitter. And, who are you even texting? I thought you didn't have friends."

He didn't mean to be rude, it just came out that way. It was true, though. Zayn doesn't have any friends that Liam knows of and always keeps texting someone. It was really suspicious and Liam wanted to know who he was talking to. He probably seems like a stalker, but he didn't mind.

Zayn hesitated and he just said,"I can't afford an iphone, okay? And, I'm texting my dad."

"Who texts their dad?" Liam laughed humorlessly and then he saw the look on Zayn's face. He suddenly felt guilty and sighed as he said,"I'm sorry, I didn't...I don't know. I mean, I just assumed everyone had a smart phone. I see homeless people even have them and I know you're not homeless."

A look of offense showed on Zayn's face and it was Liam's luck that the bell rang. He mentally smacked himself and saw Zayn glaring as he snatched up his bag. Liam watched him rush out of the room with a frown on his face and sighed deeply as he rubbed his face in frustration.

He knew he really needed to work on thinking before speaking. Sometimes Liam doesn't realize that some people do take things to the heart. He knew what he said was rude, but he wanted to know. He didn't see why Zayn had a flip phone when he could probably afford more than that.

And, why did Zayn get so offended? It's just a phone and it's not a bad thing that Liam knew he wasn't homeless. Maybe he hated Liam comparing him to a homeless person. Liam never saw his phone, but he figured it was nicer than he gives himself credit for. Perhaps Zayn is just having a bad day.

Liam ran a hand through his small quiff and he handed in his worksheet. He really should apologize to Zayn, he knew he was a jerk and Zayn didn't seem that bad after he talked a little. He still doesn't like him and Zayn seems like an arse, but he wasn't as bad as Niall said.

However, when Liam walked out of the classroom, he saw Zayn was walking to his class and figured he'll just apologize after school. If he recalled correctly, they rode the same bus. Well, whenever Liam took the bus that is. Usually his mum picks him up or he drives himself. But, he's grounded and so, Liam promised himself to apologize to Zayn after school.

-

It was after school and Liam was getting the third degree of himself. He kept snapping at himself inwardly for being so rude to Zayn. He's usually not this much of a jerk, but something about Zayn made Liam want to be rude to him. He didn't know why, it was just his attitude or something.

Liam is actually nice most of the time and would never make fun of someone for their phone. It was like something about himself was changing and he didn't know why. Maybe it's just because Zayn seems like a jerk, so Liam feels the need to be a jerk to him. Is that even fair? Probably not.

Liam sighed as he packed up his books and tossed his bag over his back. He was going to go to the buses and checked the time. He had boxing at four and it was three thirty, so he should make it on time. He knew he would need to walk from his house to the gym. It was only about five minutes, though.

After he went outside, he headed to the buses and grumbled when realizing they had a different bus for the day. They really need to announce this stuff more. Liam sighed as he tried to find the bus before they left. He hated when they made that sound as if they were leaving, but they really weren't.

When he rushed down to the bus, he saw Louis and Harry kissing by the bench and rolled his eyes. Liam sighed in relief when he got to the bus and he climbed up the steps, thanking the driver. She just nodded and he saw there were three seats left and one was by Zayn.

He chose that one.

It would be easier to apologize if he was actually sitting with the guy. When he went to sit down, Zayn looked up at him in surprise, but he slowly moved so that Liam could sit next to him and put his bag on his lap. Liam timidly smiled and he pulled out his earbuds as the bus began to move.

He saw that Zayn was looking out the window and his eyes flickered to Zayn's hands. They were lightly tugging at the ends of his sleeves and he seemed so self-conscious as he leaned his head against the window. Liam didn't know why, but he felt this urge to worry about him, even though he didn't want to.

He sighed and spoke quietly,"Listen, I'm um. I'm sorry about being a jerk to you." Zayn turned to him with a blank expression and Liam said with a small shrug,"I didn't mean to be so rude. I mean, if you're having money issues then it's none of my business. I shouldn't have joked about it."

"Money issues," Zayn let out a small laugh and shook his head sadly. Liam was confused and he wanted to ask why the guy was laughing. However, Zayn just slouched a little and he crossed his arms, grumbling under his breath,"I wish it was money issues."

Liam tilted his head to the side and eyed him,"What do you mean? I thought you couldn't afford a phone."

"I can't," Zayn murmured as he picked at his sleeves. "You know what? It's really none of your business. I don't see why you're even asking. Just leave me alone, like everyone always does."

Now, Liam was even more confused. Zayn was so mysterious and to himself. Liam didn't even bother. Zayn wasn't accepting his apology and it was annoying him. At least he can say he tried to apologize. He said sorry, so that was good enough in his opinion and Liam just grinned.

He put his earbuds back in and blasted Usher until it was time for his stop. He saw Zayn didn't even have headphones or an ipod or anything to do. He just sat on the bus and it seemed boring. Everyone else was talking or had something to do, but Zayn was simply satisfied with being there and doing nothing.

Instead of asking anything else, he decided he's done enough. When the bus pulled at his stop, Liam glanced once more at Zayn and he sighed softly. He got up and left, stepping off the bus with a few people trailing behind. Liam halted and he looked up at the window, seeing Zayn watching him with a blank expression.

The way he stared made Liam self-conscious as he walked home and Zayn's gaze followed until the bus left. Liam didn't know why, but he felt like Zayn staring was a thing he did. Maybe he liked observe people. He said everyone leaves him alone, does he like or hate that?

Honestly, Liam would be so thankful for people to leave him alone. But, it seems like Zayn is lonely and wants a friend. Liam shook his head. He didn't want to be the guy's friend. He'll just need to find someone else. Besides, it's not like Zayn even likes Liam. They basically hate each other. If Zayn liked him then he would have been nice enough to accept his apology.

When Liam entered the kitchen, he saw his mum was cleaning the counter and said quickly,"I'm going to boxing class, can you pick me up at six?"

"Sure, but don't forget your shorts. They're in the dryer," She said with a smile.

He thanked her and rushed to grab his shorts. He stuffed them in his gym bag and then left with a kiss on the cheek by his mum. He tossed his bag over his shoulder and headed to the gym. The walk was always nice since it pumped him up. He was told it was better to walk anyways, everyone knows this.

However, on his way to the gym, Liam slowed down his pace when he saw the bus stopping at a corner. Liam sneaked a glance and saw it was Zayn's stop. It was a few streets down from his own house and Liam chewed on his bottom lip when he saw Zayn walking home.

He could rush to him and walk with the boy, but he decided against it. Like he said before, he doesn't like Zayn. These little second-guesses and thoughts were useless. He was just a nice guy and liked people being safe. It's not like he cares about Zayn, he doesn't even know the guy well enough.

Liam shook his head and he watched Zayn walk to this small house that seemed cute and nice. It was no where near as big as Liam's, but he didn't seem poor. The phone in question kept popping in Liam's mind and he had no idea why. It's just a phone, he probably just doesn't like smart phones.

With that in mind, Liam walked quicker to the gym and he tried his best to get the raven-haired boy out of his mind. Zayn is nothing but a pest and he doesn't even like the guy, let alone care about him. To get his mind off of him, he put his effort into punching a bag and for the rest of the day, he forgot all about Zayn.


	3. Chapter 3

It was during boxing practice and Liam was breaking a lot of sweat, panting heavily as he punched the bag. He had a few minutes before Louis was picking him up. Him, Harry and Sophia were going on a date to the movies to see the Paper Towns one that came out or whatever.

It was a chick flick, but it looked decent and interesting, so he didn't mind too much. Honestly, he was more bothered by the fact that he knew Sophia would want to actually watch the movie instead of make out. He wanted to go to the movies to kiss, that's all.

But, part of him didn't even want to kiss Sophia, is that weird? Nothing against her, she's gorgeous and he wasn't blind. She was a pretty girl. However, it just felt weird to kiss her. Liam tried not to think about it too much, but maybe he's just going through one of those weird phases where you question yourself.

Not sexually, of course.

Liam sighed as he went to the side of the bag and did a right hook, punching it a few more times and then just huffed. His coach was gone and he was alone, so he didn't know what to do. Liam was stressed. Mainly because he has a lot going on and sometimes he needed a break.

His mum was still mad about him being 'rude' to Zayn that day at the store. She said he was being influenced by Louis. It's funny, since Louis is actually one of the sweetest people in the world. He was a good boyfriend to Harry, best friend in general and person. But, sometimes he's a little mischievous and Liam's mum worries.

She doesn't judge, considering she even said for Liam not to judge Zayn. But, from what she's seen Louis do and how many detentions he had, she assumed that's why Liam acted this way. He admits, Louis did influence his thoughts on Zayn. Harry said Louis told him to stay away from Zayn and that's what Liam was doing also. He took those words and did just that.

It was a little sad because Zayn didn't seem like a complete jerk, but Liam was confused. He didn't even know why he was thinking of Zayn in the first place. The boy is always in his head and it was a little embarrassing. A guy shouldn't think of another guy so much, but he does.

Considering what Liam has said to him, he felt really guilty. He's not trying to hate Zayn, but his friends hate him and that's why he was so confused. If his friends don't like him, then there's a reason why and those reasons gave Liam a reason not to like him as well. That's how his silly logic worked.

Liam snorted as he saw it was nearly seven and he went to the showers to change. He only had about twenty minutes, but that was enough to strip down and rinse off before changing. He put on some jeans and a red shirt, then used his small comb to brush his hair. It'll need to air dry.

He licked his lips and saw that Sophia texted him. Liam sighed and tsked. She was asking about snacks and if they should sneak some in. Of course. He's not paying twenty dollars for a drink and popcorn, that would be ridiculous. He then grumbled when she said not to have an attitude with him.

When he saw Louis told him to go outside, Liam grabbed his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. He waved goodbye to the lady at the front desk, then headed out and saw Louis in a convertible with Harry in the passenger side. Harry waved to him and Liam got in the backseat reluctantly.

He ran a hand through his hair and Louis snorted at his expression,"You're not very excited, are you? Don't worry, from what I've heard, the movie was amazing."

Harry scoffed as Louis pulled out of the parking lot and he tsked. The curly-haired boy exclaimed in disbelief,"I told you to read the freaking book, Louis. It's obviously going to be better. Because, Q wasn't even suppose to go to the prom, but apparently he does in the movie? I don't understand how that'll play out. It's going to change everything in the whole movie now."

Liam snickered from the back seat as Louis mimicked his boyfriend childishly. Liam didn't even care about the book or movie, he's more concerned as he looked out the window while driving down a street. His eyebrows furrowed as they passed a house and then tilted his head in confusion.

Much to his surprise, he saw Zayn outside of some house on the porch. Liam hesitated and wanted to see what was wrong, because why is Zayn sitting outside? He looked cold considering it's very chilly out and bit his lip in concern. Before he could ask the boys to stop by, they were already outside of Sophia's house.

Sophia walked out with a grin and had her hair straightened. She was beautiful like always and wore white jeans with a blank tanktop and a leather jacket. Liam opened the door for her, but didn't get out cause lazy. She just chuckled and sat in, kissing his cheek sweetly.

Sophia squealed as she took his hand,"I'm so excited, I love Paper Towns!"

"Are you a nerdfighter?" Harry turned to look at Sophia with a grin on his face and she nodded eagerly. He high-fived her and threw his fist in the air,"Yes! Finally, someone who understands."

Louis and Liam shared a confused look and Sophia scoffed,"You don't understand unless you're John Green as fuck."

It was weird hearing her cuss, considering she never really does. But, it was kind of cute. Liam just leaned back and he noticed Sophia and Harry talking about pros and cons of making a book into a movie. Both were more nice about it than most bookworms.

Liam never really cared. He does read on occasions in school and at home, but he wouldn't consider himself a bookworm. He didn't mind when books were turned to movies, because he thinks that's nice. He likes seeing their vision of it and for people who don't like it, they just shouldn't watch it.

When they got to the theater, he saw Sophia and Harry waiting in line and Louis and Liam went to get sweets at the shop next door. Those people obviously are smart, considering everyone sneaks candy in the theater. They must get good business, he chuckled to himself.

As they browsed for candy, Louis glanced at Liam and asked,"Are you tired or something? You seem kind of down. I thought you were into the movies considering it's a good make out spot."

"Eh, I feel like Sophia won't wanna be doing that. Her and Harry seem to really wanna watch the movie and fan over this John Green guy," Liam snorted and looked at the different choices of candy before grabbing maltesers and Aero chocolate bars cause they're his favorite.

Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled,"Bro, are you serious? You must be joking. I don't give a shit how good the movie is, Harry will kiss me no matter what. We saw Jurassic World a couple weeks ago and he was really into it. But, I kissed him and guess what? He didn't pay attention to the movie for the whole last twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes? Me and Sophia barely last five," He frowned, heading to the line with Louis trailing behind while carrying his own similar candies.

A look of confusion crossed Louis' face,"Only five? Damn. I could never. Me and Harry can kiss for hours. Sometimes we do. I thought you loved her?"

"I do, I just. I don't know. I guess we're in a slump," He offered weakly and looked down with a frown. "It's complicated, yeah? I don't know what's wrong with me."

Instead of pestering him anymore, Louis simply nodded and they checked out their candies. When they got outside, they stuck their sweets in their jacket pockets and then headed in after seeing their partners holding their tickets while rambling about some person named Q.

Sophia grinned when Liam whispered he had candy. They still bought drinks and a small popcorn just cause movie theater popcorn is the best and worth the price. They then went inside the theater and went to the back. The movie has been out for a few days and it was a Sunday, so there was no concern with a whole bunch of people hogging seats or crowding.

When they sat in the back, he figured Sophia caught on to what he wanted. However, she and Harry kept talking and Louis even seemed pouty over it. The two boys gave each other eye rolls and then were texting and complaining. Liam asked him to distract Harry. But, the movie came on and their partners shushed them despite being the ones talking.

And, the movie was good. He liked it. However, he kept trying to give hints to Sophia who just wasn't picking up on them. He did the arm-around-yawning bit, however Sophia ate her popcorn and he bit his bottom lip as he looked over and groaned silently when seeing Harry basically in Louis' lap and the two kissing.

Jealousy filled him, envying and wanting to do that. However, Liam slouched and just texted Niall throughout the movie until Sophia complained about the lighting. He shook his head in disbelief, but put his phone away and the sound of Harry whispering to Louis annoyed him so much that he almost left. But, the movie was getting to the good part, so he shut up and didn't bother trying to kiss his girlfriend anymore.

-

After the movie, Liam just wasn't in a good mood and the whole night pissed him off. His girlfriend was complaining about all the changes between the book and movie, she barely held his hand and he wanted to hold hers. Liam loves to hold hands and she wasn't doing that.

Liam is a hopeless romantic sometimes and he really liked to cuddle and be close to people. So, whenever they go on dates, it sort of annoys him considering he wants to hug and kiss and have his arm around her in some way. But, that's now how Sophia is.

Which is why he decided to just scoff and ignore her the rest of the ride to her place. Louis noticed the tension and tried to brighten the mood as he sang along to Jealous by Nick Jonas in a silly voice. He did an annoying, high-pitched sound as he sang the long note of Jealous.

Harry found it cute and funny, so he was enjoying himself. But, Liam just snorted and kept his eyes out of the window and didn't bother to laugh at his friend's silly antics. He wasn't in the mood. He was angry, annoyed and frustrated as he glared when Sophia left. Not bothering to give her a kiss goodbye.

When she was gone, they headed to Liam's and Louis nervously chewed on his bottom lip when seeing his friend huffing and puffy with a pout. He finally asked in confusion,"Alright, what's going on? I know she wasn't the best girlfriend throughout the night, but you're never this upset."

"I don't know," He shrugged and pursed his lips when seeing Harry turn to look at him as well. "I'm just ticked off today, yeah? Having a bad day, it's normal. I don't like that she barely paid any attention to me. This is why I hate movie dates. I want her attention on me."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows,"Weren't you the one who suggest to go to the movies?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see a bad movie so we could make out or something," Liam whined and he saw they were on his street.

It's not that he was mad she watched the movie. He did pay, so it costed quite a bit. But during the whole movie? She could have at least cuddled up to him or something. However, she didn't and Liam wasn't happy when he realized he spent two hours watching a movie he barely liked.

Once arriving to his place, Liam just got out and waved goodbye to his friends. They gave him sympathetic looks, but Liam just went inside. His mum was probably already asleep since it was ten at night and she works early. So, Liam headed to his room and he shut the door.

Liam looked around with a sigh and he tapped his fingers nervously. He wasn't sure if he was ready for bed. But, he changed into some pajamas and didn't bother wearing a shirt as he tossed his gym bag to the side. He grinned at his muscles and was very proud of how they were turning out. So toned and not to bulging.

After admiring his body that too hard work to construct, Liam digged through his bag and found the book he was reading. The 'It's Kind of A Funny Story' one. And, he tossed on his bed, laying down with a sigh as he flipped through the pages, seeing he had about fifty left till he was done.

Liam wasn't the faster reader in the world, so it'll probably take him a week to finish it. However, he didn't mind as he really enjoyed reading and keeping himself busy during class. He read for a few minutes and enjoyed the peaceful silence with a settled mind and happy relaxing air filled the room.

But, then there was a knock.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows as he put his book down and he hesitated as he looked at his door. He went over and opened it, frowning when not seeing anyone out in the hall. When he turned, Liam let out a shriek and jumped ten feet in the air when seeing Zayn outside his window with a frown on his face.

His house was only one story, so it was easy for him to just knock. Liam nearly scoffed in disbelief, but he rushed over and nervously opened up the window. He saw Zayn was awkwardly having his jacket around himself and wore a beanie, his eye bruised and lip trembling.

"S-Sorry for bugging you, I um. I just," Zayn took a shaky breath, looking unsure of what to say.

Liam rolled his eyes,"What the hell are you doing at my house at eleven o'clock at night? And, how do you even know where I live?"

Zayn gulped and admitted,"I saw you walking home while I was on the bus. And, I um. I just walked around your house and saw you and I -- I just really need a place to stay tonight and even though you hate me, I was hoping..." He trailed off and saw Liam's expression, causing him to sigh deeply,"Nevermind, I shouldn't have come here."

At first, Liam wanted to show 'hell yeah, you shouldn't have'. But, he remembered the bruise on Zayn's eyes and saw Zayn even had his bookbag for school tomorrow. He looked really tired and fuck, Liam doesn't like him. Zayn is annoying and creepy for standing outside his window. But, he's also desperate.

Which is why Liam reluctantly said,"Come here, you can stay for tonight."

"Really?" Zayn seemed surprised, then smiled timidly when Liam nodded and opened the window more. "Thank you, Liam."

Liam simply went to his drawer and grabbed some pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He saw Zayn crawl through the window and snorted when the boy almost fell. Zayn sheepishly apologized and he placed his bag on the floor. Liam handed him the clothes before shutting the door.

An awkward silence fell when Liam leaned against the wall with crossed arms and watched Zayn nervously take off his jacket. He seemed embarrassed and looked like he wanted to ask to change somewhere else. Liam didn't see why. It's not like he's gay or anything.

He said,"My parents are sleeping, I don't want to wake them up."

So, Zayn reluctantly nodded and slowly took off his shirt. He winced and Liam tried to hide his surprised expression when noticing another bruise on Zayn's torso. Zayn shakily reached for the shirt, pulling it over his head and Liam's eyes darted to his bicep were another bruise was placed.

He didn't say anything and went to his closet to grab a blanket for Zayn to sleep on. He was sleeping on the floor, end of story. After sprawling out the blanket and giving Zayn one of his three pillows, Liam went to his bed and laid down. He grabbed his book again and began reading.

However, it was hard to focus when someone you don't like is sitting on the floor and looking uncomfortable. Liam didn't understand why Zayn was uncomfortable, considering he came to his house to sleep. If he wasn't feeling safe with Liam, he should have went somewhere else.

After a few minutes, Liam was fed up and just put his book down. He reached for the light and turned it off. Zayn flinched at the sudden change and Liam whispered,"Set an alarm for five thirty. My mum comes in around five forty five, so I need you to hide in my closet until she leaves, okay? Then, get the hell out."

"Okay," Zayn replied simply and grabbed his phone to set the alarm.

Liam hesitated and asked in the darkness,"Why are you here anyways? Couldn't you just go home? I'm sure you have a key."

The question was obviously hitting something in Zayn and the boy gulped slowly. He stuttered,"I--I don't want to talk about it. It's personal."

Because of that, Liam didn't speak again. He saw how Zayn reacted and didn't want to be a complete arse. He just wanted to know, but Zayn's life is Zayn's life. He couldn't make him speak. Especially when he was so uncomfortable with the topic.

Liam got more comfortable in his bed and shook his head to himself. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He's obviously insane or something. He grabbed his pillow and cuddled into it cozily, seeing Zayn's dark figure shuffling around on the floor.

The boy whispered into the silent room,"T-Thanks again for helping me."

"Don't mention it."

"Goodnight, Liam."

When Liam didn't reply, he heard Zayn sigh deeply and licked his lips. He knew he was being cold to him, but he didn't care. Zayn shouldn't expect anything just because Liam was nice enough to let him stay the night. He felt he had no option and was just being a good person.

He was still confused, though. He didn't understand where those bruises were from. He wondered what happened. Is Zayn dating someone who hits him? Did he get in a gang fight? Did his parents do it? Is he being bullied? There were so many questions and not enough answers.

However, what confused Liam most is why did he care? Maybe he's just a good person. No one can look at someone with a black eye and sad face without feeling some sort of sympathy for them. Especially when they were giving the helpless expression Zayn had once shown. It was like a puppy who got hit by a car.

Either way, Liam just let out a heavy breath and he saw Zayn wasn't sleeping. He could tell by the way he kept quietly moving around and he obviously wasn't comfortable. Liam could tell neither of them were getting any sleep that night, but it was going to be okay. Zayn is leaving in the morning.

Besides, it's only one night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is back, sorry for the long late.
> 
> It's also on wattpad, btw.

Liam's dreams were full of weird things like dinosaurs and robbers and pirates. His mind went to the state of a twelve year old when he was dreaming. However, it was all fun and games to him. He loved it, knowing that he can be happy and content with his past and childish things.

However, dreams must come to an end and it seemed like they just start by the time you wake up. Like your mind just flickers away instantly and your eyes shoot open when a loud alarm goes off. Liam hated when he had a good dream and is awoken from it. It's the worst thing ever.

That's like what just happened. Because, Liam was contently dreaming of this vague memory from being a little kid. His lips tugging in a smile while lolling his head and snuggling his pillow. He felt himself cuddling more into the blanket and just has he recalled swimming at the beach, there was a loud ringing sound.

Liam grumbled and he looked up in confusion, only to furrow his eyebrows in a panic when seeing a shadow in the room. He gasped, sitting up and then recalled last night. He relaxed when remembering it was just Zayn. The black haired boy was sitting up and rubbing his eyes, looking exhausted but it was too hard to see his expression.

That was until he grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm. The light from the old phone that was beat up and ugly showed his face. He was blinking tiredly at the screen and yawning a bit, his eyes pinching shut for a moment. He resembled a kitten when stretching, back arching everso slightly.

Liam laid down quietly, noticing Zayn wasn't aware he was awake yet. Liam glanced at the cable box by his TV, seeing it flashed a red '5:32AM' and grimaced. He doesn't get up till around five forty-five and every minute counts. But, he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now that he was wide awake and too curious to see what Zayn was up to.

Zayn slowly got up and was quietly folding up the blankets and taking the pillow. He tip-toed to the closet and gently placed it in the closet. He was very polite, despite his attire making him seem differently. Then again, clothes don't make the man. The man makes the man.

When Zayn turned to grab his shoes, he jumped as he saw brown eyes wide awake and staring at him. Liam sat up, perching his elbow up and tucking his chin in it. He asked bemusedly,"So, you folded the blanket and put it away for me?"

"Yes, you let me stay and ... I just thought it'd be the least I could do," Zayn told him quietly and hesitated as he looked for his clothes. "Have you--"

"You can't wear the same clothes again. That's gross," Liam scrunched his nose distastefully and sat up, rubbing the palm of his hands against his eyes and grumbled under his breath. He chewed on his bottom lip before offering,"I'll let you borrow a shirt at least. Don't want people think you're poor or something."

Zayn tensed. "Uh, yeah. Wouldn't want that...thank you, once again."

Liam just waved a hand half-heartedly and got up. He cracked his back and saw Zayn grimacing at the sound. So, he did the same with his arms and chuckled in amusement at the guy's expression. Liam wasn't sure why he was getting on so well with the guy, but he blamed his half-awake personality. He was always more friendly when half asleep. Or rude. He's kind of a mix of both.

Liam went through the drawers and raised an eyebrow a bit when grabbing a red shirt. He glanced at Zayn, seeing he had a nice skin tone and thought he'd look nice in it. Liam tossed the shirt over his shoulder and then grabbed his own grey one since he's a simple person who only ever wears plain clothes.

"Alright, now hurry and change before my mum walks in and wonders why there's a boy in my room," Liam snorted, knowing some gay questioning would be made since he never sneaks boys in.

Zayn frowned and took the shirt timidly. He looked at it and nodded,"Okay. Do you um, want me to give it back to you tomorrow? I mean, I assume you do..."

"Yeah, just wash it first," Liam said, not to be rude but it's just a polite thing to do.

There was a pause before Zayn mumbled 'okay' and then stripped down so he was in a pair of boxers. Liam glanced away, but it was hard not to stare. Zayn had so many bruises on his petite body. He wasn't very curvy, but he was just small. He had some muscle on his arm and faint abs, but he wasn't very buff.

When realizing he was lingering while staring at the boy, Liam looked away before he could get caught. He awkwardly grabbed his own clothes and tugged them on, trying to find a way to ask Zayn how this even happened. Considering he let Zayn stay the night, he should be able to know why he even had to let him.

After a moment, he saw Zayn was snuggled with the red shirt and some black skinny jeans. His legs were kind of scrawny and Liam wondered if he ate a lot. Zayn looked sort of thin and not a good thin either. Liam tried not to care too much, though. He didn't even know Zayn. But, he did let him stay the night. That's only cause he's nice, though.

Suddenly, there was a loud ringing coming from his parents room. That meant his mum was going to wake him up for school. Liam panicked and looked towards Zayn. The boy paled, but Liam was too freaked to care. He just hesitated and grabbed Zayn's arm, tugging him towards the closet.

He shoved him in and whispered hastily,"Stay in here and don't make a sound. Got it?"

Before Zayn can even nod, Liam shut the door and ran to his bed. He nearly tripped over a bag on the ground and hopped into bed, burrowing under the blanket to hide his clothes he was already wearing. He then tried looking passed out and the door soon opened, his mums footsteps heard.

She soon went over and lightly shook his shoulder,"Liam, dear, get up. Time for school."

"Mmm," Liam grumbled, trying to act like he was just woken. "M'kay, thanks."

"I'll start your breakfast. Toast and bacon?" He nodded and she yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Alright, love. Get up and maybe take a quick shower. It smells musky in here. Is that a new cologne?"

Liam hesitated,"Uh, yeah."

Surely he didn't wear cologne and if he did, it was a very faint one that was just very small and light. He smiled as she left and then sat up, quickly moving so he could lock the door as Zayn got out of the closet. Liam nearly laughed at the subtle joke he made in his mind and raised an eyebrow.

Zayn nervously grabbed his bag and whispered,"I should go. Do I need to leave from the window?"

"Well, that's how you came in, so," Liam shrugged and crossed his arms. "Besides, this is a one story home. Can't risk my mum seeing you. She'll rip my balls off and sew them to my forehead."

A grimace tugged on Zayn's lips. "Okay, um thanks again. It really...means a lot to me that you didn't make me sleep outside or something. I can't begin to explain how thankful I am."

"Whatever, just go," Liam snorted and waved him off, trying to not smile.

There was a pause after Zayn opened the window. He glanced back once more and gave Liam a timid smile to which Liam looked down, grabbing his shoes. He saw Zayn sigh deeply before the boy left. He did almost fall on his way out, cause he's not short so he does have trouble fitting, but he managed.

Once he was gone, Liam shook his head and tugged on his jacket after pulling his pants and stuff on as well. He then tied up his shoes and tried ignoring the reminder that Zayn was just in his room. Zayn Malik. The guy his friends said was weird and the one who smoked cigarettes and had random bruises on his body.

Liam frowned a bit. He may not like Zayn, but this was terrible to know. Zayn had a lot of reputations despite being anti-social, but some must be true. He was afraid of which ones. The stabbing one? The one where he slept with seventy four people? The one where he's a drug dealer? Strangely, he would believe the last one.

When going downstairs, Liam kept glancing back towards the window and hesitating. But, he eventually made it and saw that his mum had his breakfast laid out for him. Liam ate his breakfast and saw the boys texted him. They were begging for a ride and Liam rolled his eyes.

He had to use his mum car since he had boxing again after school. Her co-worker was going to pick him up, so she allowed him to use the car since he had his permit. After a while, he got finished eating and figured he'd just go ahead and get ready to see the boys and pick them up cause school starts soon.

He called out to his mum, shouting his love and her echoed reply was heard. Louis grinned as he headed out and texted the boys with ease. He then tossed his bag in the back and knew the boys would find over shotgun. So, he prepared himself for that and rubbed his sleepy eyes again.

Like he predicted, as soon as he picked up Harry (Niall being his neighbor, that's how they were friends) they were fighting over the seat like a bunch of children. Liam always tried not to get annoyed, but it was ridiculous that they cared so much about a ten minute ride, as if it was the last.

Niall whined,"But, I'm Irish!"

"And I'm british!" Harry retorted, though was lost at what his meant.

Liam groaned while gripping the steering wheel tightly. He turned to the two and snapped in annoyance,"Guys, shut the fuck up and get in the back! My bag gets shot gun."

They both stumbled back from trying to squeeze into the passenger side. The two whined and pouted, but reluctantly did as told when seeing Liam narrowing his eyes. Liam scoffed while turning forward and put the radio on. What Do You Mean by Justin Bieber came on and he grimaced, but Niall squealed. He shrugged and kept it on while taking the bag from Harry.

Niall sang along to the song while they drove and Harry was pouting with his head leaned against the window. He looked sleepy and tired, probably talking on the phone with Louis all night. Liam was a little jealous since Sophia never calls him at night and they never talk on the phone like cute couples.

Liam was always one to love romantic things like that. It was so simply, but perfect to him. Sort of like goodnight texts. They're small and may seem like nothing, but when someone you love just texts you 'sweet dreams' it's more thoughtful than you'd assume. It means they thought of you before going to bed and he loved that.

Apparently Sophia doesn't think about him that way. Then again, neither does Liam. He was way too busy to think of her, though. So that's his defense. He grimaced a bit when they pulled into the parking lot and saw Louis waiting for Harry. Harry rushed out of the car and greeted his boyfriend with a kiss while Liam slouched in his seat.

Niall raised an eyebrow and patted his shoulder,"C'mon mate, don't get down. Sophia is over there, go say hi!"

"Eh, I'm good," Liam sighed deeply and sat up with a stretch. "Let's go inside. I'd rather not watch Louis and Harry swap spit."

Niall glanced over to where the two boyfriends were deep in a passion make-out session and nodded in agreement. They got out of the car and headed inside. Niall was chatting about some game that was on last night, but Liam wasn't a big fan with that stuff. He only liked boxing and sometimes he liked playing footie, but never watching it a lot.

When they walked inside, Liam was trying his best to block out Niall's annoying voice. Okay, his voice isn't annoying, but he wouldn't shut up about the game and how they lost. Liam didn't care that much. But, he knew it meant a lot to Liam so he tried his best to act like he cared.

But, then they went to the locker and Niall stopped mid-sentence. Liam went to ask what was wrong, but turned and saw he was staring at Zayn. Liam awkwardly looked down when realizing Zayn was wearing the red shirt without a jacket, so it was kinda drawing attention to him since he never wears anything but dark clothes.

Niall hesitated,"Is that your shirt or am I going crazy?"

"M-Mine? What? No, how would you even know that?" Liam tried to hide his nervous chuckle as he opened his locker and took out his books for chemistry.

The Irish lad rolled his eye,"Cause, you use to wear it all the time. And I went with you when you bought it. Are you sure it's not yours? It looks just like it."

"Why would he be wearing my shirt? I don't even talk to him," Liam rolled his eyes and hoped his voice was believable.

There was a pause as Niall stared at Zayn again and then he chuckled. "Alright, point taken. I guess he just went to the same store and got it too."

"Probably, now let's get to chemistry before Mrs. Guido snaps at us and embarrasses us again," Liam grimaced as he spoke and wrapped a friendly arm around Niall's shoulder while ruffling his hair.

Niall laughed and nodded in agreement. Last time they were late to class, Mrs. Guido had them stand in front of the class and made them work out all the problems they had to do for homework. To make it worse, neither did the homework and had to spend a lot of time trying to figure them out.

Liam isn't stage fright, but does anyone like being forced to look stupid in front of everyone? He doubted it. Liam really hated being embarrassed. It was the worst feeling in the world and usually you can prevent it, but nothing worked there and he had to deal with a lot of people teasing him despite him being a boxer.

Now, they learned their lesson and would never be late. In the end, the punishment did work and they didn't have to get a tardy slip, so it was more of an advantage than disadvantage. However, Liam wouldn't choose it over having a mark on his perfect attendance. It wasn't that big of a deal to him.

He sighed as he went into class and they cheekily smiled at their teacher, who simply waved them off to their desks. Liam chuckled when joining Niall in the back. But, he saw Niall still looked a little suspicious and hoped that it wasn't cause of the Zayn thing. Liam really hated Zayn for not wearing a jacket with the shirt.

Hopefully it won't make such a big deal. It's not like people memorize what Liam wears, that would be creepy. Niall only knew cause Liam only wears certain clothes despite having so many. But, he really hoped that this doesn't happen again. Zayn said it was for one night, so Liam was holding that against him.

-

It was later that day and Liam was bored at lunch. Everyone was busy and leaving him for other people. Niall was hanging out with some girl and Harry was helping Louis with a project. He was trying to pass this year since he failed and didn't want to end up in school once again.

Liam wanted to help, but they said no and he was left to wallow in self pity of looking alone at lunch. It was funny since Liam isn't even that much of a loner. He is somewhat popular and should just sit with the other people. But, the jocks were assholes and everyone else is intimidated by him.

So, he sat alone and looked around for his girlfriend. He figured he could sit with her. They are dating, right? So, it was normal to join your girlfriend for lunch. But, he turned and saw she was sitting with her friends. Which were all girls and on the cheer team (some weren't). Which seemed awkward for him to join.

But, he's her boyfriend.

Therefor,Liam got up and decided it was best to just go ahead and go with her. He grabbed his lunch tray and tossed his bag over his shoulder. Liam paused, nervously biting his lip when seeing the group of girls laughing and chuckling at something. Should he just find someone else to sit with?

Liam shook his head and tried pushing the nervous thoughts away. He's acting silly, this isn't a big deal. They're together, she wouldn't reject him. Liam headed over and he awkwardly clenched tighter onto his tray when Sophia's friends looked up at him, stopping their sentence mid-way.

Sophia turned with her ponytail high in a bow and smiled. "Hi, baby. What's up?"

He hated when she called him baby. That's what he's suppose to say. He blushed a bit when the girls giggled and he cleared his throat,"Mind if I sit with you? My jerks of friends abandoned me."

There we go, play it off with humor. It seems more relaxed. Luckily, she grinned and pushed her bag on the ground so there was a spot next to her. Liam let out a breath of relief and sat down, trying not to snap when she took one of his chips from his tray, cause she let him sit with her, so it's the least he can do.

"Alright, so where were we?" Sophia spoke up and pursed her lips. She then snapped her fingers,"Right, so who's cuter? Dylan O'Brien or Evan Peters?"

"Dylan O'Brien!"

"Evan, definitely Evan!"

"Are you kidding me? Dylan is so much cuter."

The girls began arguing and Sophia rolled her eyes. She turned to her boyfriend and asked him with a groan,"Honey, please help us. Who do you think is cuter?"

"I don't think I can really answer that without sounding gay," He shrugged, not trying to sound homophobic. Just being honest.

A girl piped up,"It's not gay to find someone attractive. It's not like we're asking who's arse you'd fuck."

Liam chuckled a bit, hesitating as he asked to see who the boys were. He recognized the names, but never really knew them. Sophia held up her phone and he recognized the Dylan guy from the Maze Runner. He then eyed them both, trying not to realize how his body reacted instantly to them. As if he truly did think they were cute. He couldn't think that.

Liam shrugged,"Dylan, I guess."

"What? How?!" A girl gasped in horror as the other smirked proudly.

He told them without thinking it through,"Well, his body is much more prominent and Evan is sort of...like his hair doesn't look good like that. Maybe if he made it less messy? And his eyes are a little creepy and dark. His lips are also too small. His eyebrows make him always look mad. But, Dylan looks like he has dimples and his eyes are very cute, he looks like a puppy. He has a cute nose and he has a cute smile."

When he finished ranting, Liam smiled and then it dropped in humiliation when everyone stared at him with gaping faces. He didn't realize he went into so much detail about the boys. Why did he notice all of that? Why did he call Dylan cute? That's weird. He can't do that, it's not hetero.

He then jokingly added,"No homo, though."

The girls all giggled as he winked and Sophia chuckled along, putting her phone away to change the subject so they talked about some other actors he also didn't know. Liam wasn't sure what to think, cause he knew he was allowed to find a guy attractive without being gay, but he also didn't think it was normal to call them cute and stare at their lips.

But, luckily his girlfriend asked to distract him,"Mind getting me some mustard, babe?"

"Uh, sure," Liam forced a small smile.

He got up after kissing her cheek and seeing the others going 'oooh' as he did so. He rolled his eyes and stretched a bit before heading to where the condiments were. Usually he'd be making Harry get him something, but now he was getting something for his girlfriend? Obviously he's whipped.

However, he only agreed to get his mind off of this questioning thing. Everyone questions their sexuality, don't they? It just makes him normal. He's only trying to find a way to make things more interesting in his life. He doesn't actually care if Dylan or Evan is hotter, it's just a phase. He'll get through it.

Liam waited as some girl grabbed some ketchup and then he stepped forward. He got his mustard and then figured he might get some ketchup as well for his hamburger. However, he then paused and raised an eyebrow when he saw Zayn sitting alone, not eating and just texting on his phone.

Liam paused and chewed on his bottom lip while contemplating whether he should go over or just leave. But, Sophia was still talking, so he went to where Zayn was sat. The boy was in the corner and staring intently at his phone, eyebrows creased in concentration and lips pouted a bit.

For a moment, Liam wondered if he should just go. But, he then spoke up,"Hey, where's your food?"

Zayn nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. But, he looked to where Liam stood and shrugged. "I don't have money."

"You know, there's a free lunch program...you just need your parents to sign it and you can get free food. If you're having money problems, I mean," Liam awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know, just thought I should tell you."

His words caused Zayn to take a shaky breath. He replied with an eyeroll,"I'm fine, you don't need to pity me or whatever."

"I'm not, I just thought I should help. I was rude to you a lot...figured I could try being nice." Liam then glanced back at where Sophia was looking for him with a frown. He turned back to Zayn and ran a hand through his hair, going to speak.

But, Zayn said quietly,"You weren't mean."

"What? I thought I was pretty damn rude," Liam snorted.

Surprinsigly, a small smirk tugged at Zayn's lips. "Alright, y-you were a little. But, you let me stay at your house. I think that makes up for it."

"Well, thanks then." Liam felt a small tingle in his tummy from the way Zayn looked at him through his long lashes. They framed his brown eyes beautifully and he hated Zayn so much. Like, he seriously just hates him. "Anyways, I'll just like, go or whatever. See you around."

Zayn quickly asked,"S-Should I give you your shirt tomorrow? I uh, I don't think I can wash it till Friday."

Liam eyed Zayn, seeing the shirt looked really nice on him. It sort of hung a little loose on his smaller body and engulfed him sweetly. He found himself saying,"No, just keep it."

Zayn's eyes widened a bit, but he nodded timidly and seemed to hold back a smile. Liam tried to ignore how cute the smile looked and he went back to his girlfriend's table. It wasn't a cute smile to where he was attracted to it or anything. Of course not. It was just. Like a puppy cute. That's all.

Liam gave Sophia her mustard and she squirted it on her hot dog with ease. She then giggled as Liam snatched it from her, lightly smearing a little on her cheek. She gaped and roughly shoved him, pouting when seeing how much he jokingly placed on. Liam blushed a bit at her angered expression and awkwardly tried apologizing, but let's just say it wasn't a good day to mess with a girl.

Sophia basically ignored him for the rest of lunch and he was left out of conversation since then. He didn't think it was that big of a deal. Liam liked to joke around and be playful with who he dated. He found it endearing to be able to tease your girlfriend. Doesn't everyone else?

He didn't think a relationship was possible if you can't be playful with a person. But, apparently Sophia didn't agree and now he felt bad. Liam stayed quiet for the last ten minutes and found himself glancing back at where Zayn was sat. The shirt looking better on him than on Liam himself.

A smile tugged at his lips when he noticed Zayn tripping a little on his way out of the cafeteria when the bell rang. Liam didn't know why, but clumsiness was endearing to him. However, he hated Zayn a lot and couldn't stand his stupid face. Zayn's just annoying, not cute. He was clumsy but not in a cute way. Definitely not.

Liam shook the thoughts from his hand and grumbled while tossing his food out. He left lunch without a kiss from Sophia and tried looking for Zayn. He spotted a red shirt and soon the boy was engulfed in a sea of students, disappearing from Liam's eyes and his mind for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Larry_Lashton1  
> IG: Larry_Lashton  
> Wattpad: Larry_lashton  
> Tumblr: BottomAshtonLibrary/BottomMikeyLibrary/BottomDanLibrary


End file.
